How To Follow The Plan
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: He had a plan and being captured was the first step, once he was reunited with his father, everything would work out. I own nothing, two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Dagur smiled with glee as his full proof plan worked like a charm, he had the Night Fury! All that's left is to dispose of the runt and his daddy.

The deranged teen sneers as he watches the bumbling outcasts attempt binding the struggling boy in ropes "What did I say?"

All eyes turn towards the approaching Berserker "No one hurts Hiccup" The elder male lowers to his hostage's eye level "Except for me"

Hiccup glares at the obnoxious teen as said chief motions for the ropes. Savage greatly hands the coils over and watches as Dagur loops the fibers together and over Hiccup's forearms.

Hiccup begins struggling once more as Dagur pulls the tight ropes even tighter before walking behind the boy.

"It didn't have to be this way Hiccup." Declares Dagur as he roughly forces Hiccup's small wrists together with more ropes.

Hiccup winces, but otherwise remains silent through the tying up process, he had a plan and being captured was step number one ... He just hoped he could truly trust Alvin's word of saving him, his father and Toothless.

Dagur chuckles with glee as the last of the knots are tightened, securing no movement of the hands whatsoever. "All tied up and ready to go!"

The Outcasts all laughed as their new leader throws the captive into their large clutches once again "Thanks for the Night Fury."

Dagur quickly motions with his hands for the boy to be locked away with his dad. Hiccup makes no protest as he's dragged away from Toothless; he needed to see his father... After that, the plan should fall into place.

 **Not sure where this idea came from, but here you all go! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Stoick wasn't pleased to see his only son tied and captured, Hiccup had fallen into this madman's clutches and it was his entire fault. "I'm sorry, son. They never would have got ya if they hadn't got me first."

Hiccup looks behind him for any lone outcast or berserker that may be listening, seeing no one he turns back towards his father. "None of this is your fault, dad. Besides, I have a plan."

Stoick's eyes widen at this news, Hiccup was shaping up to be a great chief and leader "Let's hear it son, we're not getting any younger standin here." At this Hiccup's face drops, could he tell his father? He could just see how great that conversation would be.

"Well dad, I freed and teamed up with Berks greatest enemies, they're going to rescue us and help defeat Dagur, no worries!"

Lots of yelling and incredulous looks are all the boy receives in answer "Of all the irresponsible, no good makings of a Viking! In all my years, we've never had a chief do such a stupid-"

Hiccup gulps as his father continues with the famous vast stare down, the angry words still echoing in his head ... Yeah, I'm not telling him "Oh, nothing too big, but we should wait a bit first, I mean you never know who may be listening?"

Seconds later, Stoick nods "Aye, lad ya can never be too careful, especially in enemy territories." Hiccup smiles "Are ya alright son?"

"Well I wouldn't say I'm alright, I mean we are prisoners and all, dad." Answers Hiccup, upon the look he was given he knew what his father had truly been asking "Being chief for a day was hard, no one listened to me, dad."

"Son, your people will always listen to ya, in a time of crisis that's when you take the dragon by its horns, put your foot down."

"Oh I put it down alright, but then Snotlout completely over through everything I'd suggested out the door … I don't think I'm ready to be chief, dad."

"Hiccup you ended a three hundred year war between us and the dragons, stopped Alvin and Dagur numerous times, and ya came here to save me alone." Speaks Stoick, making sure he's catching Hiccup's full attention.

"Son, you've done so much for us all, even after the way we treated ya all those years ago. You were always ready to be chief, that bravery and courage was always there we just never saw it until now. Hiccup being chief won't be easy, but by Thor you'll be the greatest chief Berk has ever seen! Ya just gotta believe in yourself, son."

Hiccup removes his eyes from the ground, his tied body moving towards his father, small tears leak from his eyes at the handless embrace "Thanks, dad."

Stoick chuckles "Any time, son and the next time that boy messes with ya, ya have my permission to show him just what a Haddock can do."

"Ah would you look at that?" Calls a new voice joining the fray, Hiccup and Stoick both glare at the figure of Dagur standing on the other side of the bars "You happy to be reunited with your daddy, Hiccup?"

Hiccup goes to retort, only to be stopped by his father, Stoick now blocking the brunette from Dagur's view "Quit messin with my son"

Dagur smiles "Oh now little Hiccup has a dragon and daddy protector! Speaking of your dragon, would you like to see my night fury, Hiccup?"

At this Hiccup walks forward "Toothless will never be your night fury, Dagur."

"Really? He's in my cage, my muzzle, my ropes and oh yeah … My clutches. Face it, you've lost, brother." Crows Dagur

"Really, Dagur? Tell you what, prove to me that you've won and I'll believe you." Mocks Hiccup, he had to get this idiot to let them out and take the pair to Toothless, if that meant using a little bait and switch, he'd do it "I know how much you'd love having me kiss your boots."

Stoick watches as the Berserker wars with his emotions, Hiccup holding a smug look across his features, why his son had to antagonize every captor he ever faced was beyond him "There'll be no boot kissin, Hiccup."

Hiccup ignores his father, he completely agreed in that statement, but he could see that Dagur was beginning to break his resolve, just a bit more prodding "You say my dragon is now yours, in your cage, muzzles, ropes, and Thor knows what else? Then prove it, show me just how much Toothless belongs to you."

Dagur's knuckles clench, his fist resting on the prisons handle, just one more push was all Hiccup needed, luckily he knew exactly how to manipulate the deranged teen. Hiccup approaches the bars, getting as close to Dagur's face as the door would allow, his green gaze locked.

"What's it going to be? Just a lot of big words while my father and I rot in jail or us bearing witness to the greatness known as Dagur the Deranged? I'm waiting … Brother."

Dagur sprints forward, rushing the cage door open and pulling the smaller brunette out angrily "You never know when to shut up! But I'll show you what a Berserker is capable of! Guards, bring to the arena!"

Hiccup puts on a fake pout as he and his father are taken from the cell, being lead straight to Toothless and if he knew what he was doing, to his saviors Alvin and Mildew.

 **And part II is finished, we all know what happens after this, I always wondered what may have been said in the short period of time and why Dagur held Hiccup, Stoick and Toothless in the arena, so I made my own reason. Until next time, folks. P.S if you haven't watched the new season of RTTE you are missing out! It's the best season in the series by far!**


End file.
